


Shoot Me

by shaicology



Series: DAY6 songs as a DARAGON stories [1]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Hurt, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: Dara and Ji Yong are breaking up. He didn't want it but she's decided.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara
Series: DAY6 songs as a DARAGON stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684063
Kudos: 6





	Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just random one-shot story. Inspired by Day6's 'Shoot Me'.
> 
> WARNING!!! NOT a HAPPY EVER AFTER story. If that's what you want, don't read this.

' _I'm dead_.'

That was in Ji Yong's brain as he stares back at Dara's piercing glares. It took them a week before they meet after the incident last week during Dae Sung's birthday in Japan. It was a great time. They are enjoying drinks and music. Dara wasn't there because she's busy with work. Since they're all tipsy and having fun, Ji Yong talks to a Japanese woman named Kiko Mizuhara. Kiko is a nice lady, beautiful and fun to be with. They talk that night and he knew that she's flirting at him. But even Kiko is touching him, he made it clear to her that he has a girlfriend and they are happy for 5 years. Or are they? Kiko didn't mind since he will never see him after that because she's going to America to continue her career as a model. Ji Yong just let her be after she said that. But he didn't think that by doing that, it will ruin his relationship with Dara.

When he comes back from Japan, Dara immediately confronted him. She shows him the picture of him and Kiko at the party. What's worst is they look cozy and close together. Ji Yong tries to explain his side but Dara won't believe him. She shut the door in his face and never talked to him.

Until now.

"Explain," she said in an angry tone.

"I didn't know her. We were just talking. Then she flirted at me. I told her I have a girlfriend but she continued. She even said that it's fine because she won't even see me anymore. I ignored her after that. Those pictures are the time she's flirting at me." he explains.

"You're touching her!" she accused while glaring at him.

"I wasn't." he defended. "If you look at the picture closely. I am pushing her away in a gentle manner. She's still a woman."

"She's a bitch." she points out. "You should avoid her in the first place. I was worried sick that you're away with your friends without me. I've been calling you that night but you weren't answering." she huffed.

"Dara-yah, forgive me. I'm telling you, I didn't do anything with her."

"Those pictures won't lie."

"Dara-yah..."

Dara glares at him. "Let's break up."

Ji Yong feels like someone pours a bucket of cold water on him. "Why?"

"I can't do this with you anymore. I'm busy with my work and I'm tired and I can't stand your immaturity. It's over now." she said in a calm voice.

"Dara-yah, please, don't do this to me." Ji Yong begs her.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this," she told him. She sat there as she picks up her cup of coffee and sips it. Ji Yong can't believe that she's breaking up with him because of what she saw in the picture. She didn't even listen to his side.

"I can't believe you have the guts to break up with me just because of what you see on those pictures," he mutters. Dara puts down her cup down and places her hands on her lap while she leans back on her seat. "Why not? You allow her to touch you. You didn't answer my calls. You have a lame excuse and I'm tired of babysitting you." she said in a vile tone.

"Babysit?" he asks. Then he smirks before he glares at her. "How about you and Lee Dong Hae? Are you babysitting him too?" he asks her. He can see the shock and guilt on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asks nervously.

"You'll deny it?" he said "I know when we started dating, you're still meeting that Choi Dong Wook guy from time to time. But I just think that he's just a friend even I saw the two of you walking while holding each other's hand in Myeong Dong. After him, you start seeing Lee Min Ho for quite a while when I was in Japan for work. You constantly go out with different men while I'm away or busy. You're busy? Busy with what? Dating them? Are they even aware that I exist in those 5 years that we're together while you date them one at a time?"

Dara sits up straight and she looks prideful. "I was lonely whenever you're away. Can you blame me?" she said. Ji Yong laughs sarcastically before he looks back at her with his eyes that seems like he's piercing daggers on her soul.

"So, you blame me instead? You're lonely whenever I'm away? So, you're lonely for two years as you date Lee Dong Hae whenever I'm away?" Ji Yong points out. "I know that you practically living with him now? And I know what you did," he said.

Dara gulped.

"You paid Kiko to flirt with me and hired a photographer to captures those moments." Ji Yong declares. Dara avoided his stare. She was caught. She planned everything so she has the reason to break up with him. But knowing Ji Yong, he won't easily give her up. 

Ji Yong chuckles. "If you want to hurt me this much, just shoot me instead. If you wanna break up with me that badly, you could have just told me and didn't do this petty stuff. I'm not stupid, Dara. Not anymore. Not since I found out that you're pregnant with his child. You want a clean record with him. If he founds out that you're in a relationship with someone for five years, he will surely doubt the child in your stomach." he sighs frustratedly. "Congratulations. You did well."

"Ji Yong-ah," Dara said in a quiet voice.

"I hope you'll have a good life with him. Be good with him. Be honest with your feelings. Do that for him and your child together," he said before he stood up and leave her. 

Dara expected this. The guilt after she plans everything so she can break up with Ji Yong so he can easily move on from her. But the guilt she feels if more painful that she can imagine. Ji Yong is nothing but a good boyfriend with her but she cheated on him from the beginning. What hurts most is he knew it but choose to love her regardless of what she's doing behind his back. She touches her stomach.

Ji Yong was heartbroken. It was so painful that despite being a good boyfriend to her, it wasn't enough for her. As much as he wanted her in his life, he needs to love himself first before anyone else.

* * *

_*****Flashback***** _

_"Yah! I told you that I have a girlfriend." Ji Yong told Kiko._

_"I told you I don't mind. Just give in, will you?" Kiko says coyly._

_"Yah. I don't hurt woman but if you don't stop, I will ask the bouncer to throw you out of here." Ji Yong warns her. Kiko drops her hands on her side as she stares at him. She sighs._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't do this," she said._

_"Do what?" Ji Yong asks._

_"I was paid to flirt with you. Someone is taking pictures of us now," she confessed. Ji Yong was shocked. "What did you say?"_

_"Someone paid me to flirt with you. She said that I have to this. If I can get you in bed, the better." Kiko said. "But I can't do it. You're a nice man. I can see how you try to push me away while being a gentleman. And I feel like you don't deserve this." she said._

_Ji Yong was fuming. "Who paid you?"_

_"I don't know who she is but she's using a code name. 'Ms. Krungy'. That's her name in our chat."_

_Ji Yong's heart feels like breaking. Dara, his beloved Dara. She planned this. What she will do with the pictures? Then he remembers the time he saw the ultrasound picture in her bag, naming the child as Park Sandara and Lee Dong Hae's baby._

_She breaking up with him._

_He looks at Kiko. "Continue what you are doing but I won't do anything back at you. She should get what she paid for," he said._

_"Are you sure?" she asks. Ji Yong smiles and nodded. He touches her cheek and patted it "Yeah. Let's just enjoy the night, shall we?"_

* * *

**A/N:** _Don't kill me. I'm just inspired to write this while listening to Day6's 'Shoot Me'. Not everything is happily ever after, you know. And this is just fiction. Chill. Hehehe_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me. I'm just inspired to write this while listening to Day6's 'Shoot Me'. Not everything is happily ever after, you know. And this is just fiction. Chill. Hehehe.


End file.
